Good is the New Evil
by cuteewolfiewrites123
Summary: Jay, Evie, Carlos, and Mal, along with Hayden are chosen to have a normal life in auradon.
1. Chapter 1

"How is it possible that you're going to be crowned king next month? You're just a baby", King Beast remarked as he walked into the room with Queen Belle. Ben, their only son, turned his attention to them. "He's turning 16 dear", Belle said, looking up to her husband. "Hey pops...", Ban started. " 16, that's far too young to be crowned king. I didn't make a good decision until I was at least 42", King beast said, causing Belle to give him a look. "Uh...you decided to marry me at 28." Well it was either you or the teapot", the king replied winking. "kidding", he assured his wife as she gave him another look. "Mom...dad...", Ben tried to move forwards , but was stopped by the tailor fixing his pants. "I've chosen my first proclamation." The king and queen looked at each other, and then to their son."I've decided that the children of the Isle of the Lost are to be given a chance to live here...in Auadon." Belle dropped the jacket she was holding in shock, while the king looked like he was barely containing his rage. "Everytime I look out to the Island, I feel like they've been abandoned", Ben reasoned, moving towards his parents. "The children of our sworn enemies living among us!", king Beast shouted."well we'd start out with a few first. The ones who need our help the most." The Queen nodded in understanding. "I've spread chosen them", Ben said smiling. "Have you", his dad questioned, walking towards him, causing Ben's smile to falter a bit. Belle held her husband back. "I gave you a second chance ", she said, holding on to his arm. "Who are the parents?" She asked her son. " Cruella de Vil, Jafar, The Evil Queen, Hades, and...Maleficent." The tailor, who had been intently listening, gasped. "Maleficent?!" King Beast obviously wasn't trying so hard to "contain his rage" anymore. " She is the worst villain in the land!" "Dad, just hear me out." The king shook his head. " I won't hear any of it. They are guilty of unspeakable crimes!" The tailor scurried out of the room, leaving been and his parents to speak privately. "Dad, their children are innocent. Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life?" When his father said nothing, Ben spoke again. "Dad..." King  
Beast looked at Belle and then back at Ben. "I guess the children are innocent", his dad said turning away from him. "Well done." Belle smiled at her son, who was smiling right back at her. "Shall we?" The Queen took her husbands are once again, and they walked out of the room.


	2. Meet Hayden

Hayden's pov

Hayden woke up to the squabbling of Pain and Panic. It seemed they were outside her door fighting over who would knock. "Move out of the way, you idiot!"Pain screeched. "Lord Hades told me to wake up Hayden!" "He did not!" Panic shrieked back. "He told both of us and I beat you to the door so I get to knock!" The girl rolled her honey colored eyes and got out of bed. She trudged to the door and opened it find Pain holding back Panics hand as he tried to knock. Both were shouting insults at each other. "I'm up", Hayden said. "What do you losers want? I never wake up this early", she said crankily. It wasn't necessarily early, actually, it was about 10:45 am. School at the Dragon Hall started at 8:00am but its not like she even went to school. Hayden's father, Hades never let her leave the big creepy castle they lived in. Why? Because apparently she was a goddess. An immortal goddess. Hades always said that if she left the castle and interacted with *gasp* actual people, then she would become mortal. "If you were a boy like I wanted, you would be able to go outside and remain a god", he would say. "But you're much too weak, just like that mother of yours." He spoke about Hayden's mother like he had never even known her. She sighed. " Lord Hades said you have to meet him in his evil lair", said Pain, snapping her out of her thoughts. "oh! And look presentable!" Piped up Panic. "Hey! I was gonna say that!" Pain yelled. " Too late now!" Cackled panic. Before they could brake out in a fist fight, Hayden slammed the door in their faces. She began to process what she had just been told. "why the heck does he want me to meet him in his lair, of all places, right now?" she wondered. She could think of three things wring with this situation.  
1: Hades never woke up before 2:00 pm  
2: She had never been allowed to enter or even go near her father's evil lair  
3: She had never, in her whole life, actually been told to "look presentable" by her dad  
Of course she got dressed anyways, even if she never left the castle, but Hayden knew her dad could care less if she never changed out of her pajamas'. Nevertheless, she did exactly what Pain and Panic had told her to do. She put on some washed out black jeans, leather platform ankle boots , a gray shirt with a breast pocket, and and unbuttoned blue and white plaid flannel. She didn't bother to brush her long blue hair, but tied it in a single messy braid going down her back. After putting on a flower crown of sunflowers that had long since died, she walked out of her room. Hayden hurried through the winding hallways of the broken down castle with one thought going through her head: Is he actually gonna let me go outside? As she reached the door to her father's evil lair, she braced herself for the usual criticism and knocked on the door. As soon as her knuckles hit the old wood, it burst open, revealing an irritated looking Hades. "Took you long enough", he grumbled. "If you were a boy like I wanted, you would have been ready 10 minutes ago." Hayden said nothing as she looked at the ground, hoping to hide the hurt that shone in her eyes. Hades had been criticizing her like this for as long as she could remember. she was used to it by now, but it still stung knowing that her father would probably trade her in for a son if he got the chance. "Come in, come in." Hades ushered his daughter through the door. Hayden didn't know what she was expecting, but as she looked around the room, only one word came to mind. "Lame" she muttered. "what was that?" Hades genuinely hadn't heard what she said. "O-oh nothing", Hayden lied. " Just clearing my throat." The girl looked around the room once again. Tables filled with jars of of weird smelling substances, probably failed attempts to make potions. Crumpled pieces of paper littered the floor. Hayden spotted a bottle in the corner of the room filled with what she hoped wasn't pee. And last but not least, a dartboard with a badly drawn picture of Hercules taped to it. Hades hadn't just lost his power when he was banished to the Isle. He had also lost his dignity. "Soo..." Hayden started. " What exactly did you need when you called me here?" Her father began to speak. " Well, you and four other brats have been chosen to go to school in Auradon..." Hades continued to talk, but Hayden wasn't even listening anymore. "Auradon?! I was just hoping to step outside the front door for a few seconds and now I'm gonna go to school in Auradon with a bunch of people that probably hate me! What ever happened to baby steps!?" She thought. " I wonder who the other four kids ar-" " Are you even listening Hayden!?" Her father shouted. "No" ,Hayden answered truthfully. Hades face contorted and for a second Hayden thought her was gonna change again. She had just started to panic when Hades ran his fingers through his blue hair. " I'm cool...Im cool", he said, talking to himself. Hayden let out a quiet sigh of relief. "Anyways" he continued. "I was saying that Maleficent 's kid had been chosen too. And she's probably got some evil plan to try and get revenge., but I have an even eviler plan. I need you to play along and do whatever good ol' Maleficent says, but at the last minute, you got to turn on those little brats and do whatever you can to got me on top!", he said in his best evil voice, finishing it of with a cackle. "Capeesh?" "Capeesh", Hayden answered. "Now go and pack a bag. Be ready a little faster this time would ya?" Hayden nodded and made her way back to her room. She was determined to prove to her father she was good enough. He didn't need a son. She really didn't understand the concepts of good and evil, in fact she really didn't understand the concepts of anything humane, since she'd only ever known her dad, Pain, and Panic, who weren't even human. But she did know one thing: If her father wanted her to be evil, the evil she would be.


End file.
